Future Pan (BH version)
Future Pan (パン（未来）) is the child of Future Gohan and Future Videl Personality and Appearance Unlike her parents, Pan appears to be cheerful, she however got her do-or-die attitude from her father. Her design include long black hair, and her father’s GI, she also has a sword made by Bulma In TV Special 2 Pan is seen born to Gohan and Videl while Goku and Mark watch this from heaven. She later appears to be trained by her dad and he's shocked to see Pan going Super Saiyan at such a young age. Trunks is also her babysitter. At one point of her life, she helped her father, mother and Trunks kill Mecha Freeza. In Power Rangers Mystic Menace Pan appears in the start, wishing her father good luck along with her mother. In BH game 3 She fights against Super Mark with her newly unlocked Super Saiyan 2 powers, she later tries to help her counterpart from Vegetto universe from Bardock's Great ape form form (after the battle that universe Gohan is killed by Evil Bardock and Future Pan worries about her dad) and later helps a trapped Evil Kakarotto from Bio Vegeta after seeing him cry, she along with many versions of Pan acts weird when she sees Pan as Great Saiyaman #4 Forms *Great Ape - Pan somehow transformed, when her dad asked her to show her SSJ4, she first transformed to Great Ape and later Golden Great Ape *SSJ1 - Used while training with her dad, perhaps due to him being a SSJ when he made Pan? *SSJ2 - In her battle with Super Mark, she most likely unlocked it while training with her dad *SSJ3 - Seeing Pan's potential and him reaching SSJ3 before her, Gohan requests Pan to train harder, thus making her a SSJ3. *SSJ4 - In her dad's dying wish before he died of old age, Pan takes this form, surpassing Princess Pan's title as "strongest Pan" in universes (or so she thinks), her dad died after being proud of his daughter. She uses it against Goku Black and Pan Black 100 years later. Skills *Masenko - Pan holds her hands open near her face: she learned it from her father. *Makankosappo - Pan charges energy from her middle and index fingers in her forehead, the and then rise them towards her opponent as a ray cannon. She learned it from Piccolo. *Burning Attack - she learned it from Trunks. *Volleyball fist - Pan pretends her opponent to be a beach ball as she pounds them to the air and later into the groud, she learned it from Tenshinhan much to Gohan's shock. *Pans' Kamehameha - A Kamehameha used by her and Princess Pan as Super Saiyans 4 against Future Gohan Black. **Kamehameha - Turtle school's skill, she learned it from Princess Pan. *Solar fist - The blinding skill of the crane school. Used againts Merged Gohan Black, learned from her father. Voice actress In the DBM homage - BH Game 3, Future Pan is voiced by the famous Sailorsilverstar. Death Pan died of old age. Bartek wanted Gohan's family to be forever young but Gohan denied it, Bartek then respected his decision. Revival During Black's and Pan Black's invasion, Bartek thinked it would be a good idea to wish back Future Pan, so he went to the otherworld to wish her back, giving her a "call Bartek" button, so she can go to heaven to meet her parents, anytime she wants. pl:Future Pan Category:Female Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Pan Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Tails Category:BH Ouji Category:Supporting character Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Great Apes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Alternate timeline Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids Category:Future Characters